


Peel Me

by Wolven_Spirits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BANANA AU, Dark Crack, Harry is also a banana, LITERALLY, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tom is a stalker banana, also this is pure crack, but like, crack smut, discord prompt, it's Hogwarts Fruitbowl, mild banana smut, they're all bananas, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Discord Prompt from Darkkbluee:Tom made one of his minions steal Harry's peel so he was stuck naked and crying in the changing rooms.Then, he accidently on purpose found a naked Harry, and comforted him.It was so much more fun than he expected that he was unable to prevent a flushed smile alighting on his face.





	Peel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkkBluee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/gifts), [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts), [Luxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/gifts), [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts), [aroundloafofbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/gifts).

> Please don't take this seriously.
> 
> The prompt came from [this gif.](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ComfortableRichArcticduck-max-1mb.gif)

Tom allowed a small smirk to curve his lips as he stepped into the locker room. He could hear the faint sound of sniffling and, just for a moment, his smile widened, his eyes dark and victorious.

Then he smoothed his face to one of concern as he approached. He kept his footsteps silent as he rounded the corner. Then he widened his eyes and let his mouth drop open as if surprised to see the figure curled up between the two tall locker cabinets.

“Potter?” He said, brows furrowing. “What are you - are you alright?” He stepped closer, lips turning downwards as if he wasn’t so very delighted to see the smaller banana in such a state.

Because Harry Potter was so deliciously vulnerable without his peel, and Tom was ever so glad that he’d tasked his minions with removing it - with force, if necessary.

In he swooped, ever the concerned head boy. He knelt next to the diminutive banana, closer than was perhaps proper, especially for one so undressed. The smaller fruit flinched back, but Tom paid it no mind. He instead took the opportunity to place a hand on Harry Potter’s bare flesh.

It was a bold move - one that would earn him much scorn if others could see them. But Tom did not care about what anyone else wanted. Instead he relished in the way that Harry shivered under his touch, so soft and vulnerable.

Because Harry Potter was a truly alluring specimen of banana. In all of Hogwarts Fruitbowl, only Harry could hope to come close to Tom’s perfection.

A soft shade of cream and free of any blemishes, Harry Potter was breathtaking. He carried a dainty curve to his body, perfectly pointed at both ends. His peel, when worn, was a golden yellow, still tinged with the green of youth.

And how Tom coveted such beauty. How he wanted to claim Harry for his own - to add him to his exclusive bunch. Because no others were worthy of Tom. Only Harry. Sweet, kind, righteous Harry who never seemed to care whether others had brown spots or were strangely misshapen. Who did not care that some would never amount to anything more than the rejected pile of produce. That some would never even be considered for the grocery shelves, so horrid-looking they were.

And even though Harry was beautiful, he didn’t seem to notice. But Tom did. And he watched, and he waited. And now… he struck.

Because one day, he knew, they would be immortal together. Perhaps used as props in a movie, or in a commercial. Or even subjects of a still life portrait.

Yes, Tom and Harry. Harry and Tom.

He would make sure of it.

Even if it meant causing momentary pain to dear, sweet Harry Potter. It was all to ensure a perfect future together, after all.

“Pot - Harry?” He prompted, keeping his tone gentle and kind.

Large eyes blinked up at him, faintly red from crying. “R-Riddle?”

Ah, but Harry’s voice was so sweet it was almost over-ripe.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Tom waited patiently as the peel-less banana wiped his eyes and straightened a little.

“I - nothing, I’m alright…” A slight flush decorated Harry’s cheeks as the banana seemed to notice just how close Tom was crouching. Just how naked he was in front of Hogwarts’ resident heartthrob and head boy. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and glanced up nervously at Tom.

Hiding his glee behind a frown, Tom gave Harry a dubious look. “You don’t seem fine to me. You’re crying here alone without your peel. Did something happen?” He saw hesitation in Harry’s expression and forged onwards. “As head boy, it is my responsibility to help a fellow student who is being bullied. If you tell me who did this…” He gestured at Harry’s form.

And what a perfect form it was. Not a single string in sight. No bruising either, or soft spots that would one day mar his flesh.

“I… didn’t see who it was,” Harry said quietly, eyes flicking down. “But they peeled me and… hid it somewhere that I cannot find. And I can’t just walk around Hogwarts without a peel! I don’t…” His voice trembled at his next admission. “I don’t know what to do. Everyone would laugh at me if they saw me like this…”

Tom lowered his eyelids to hide the hunger in his gaze. He wanted to laugh - because Harry was so beautifully naive.

There was no way anyone would laugh at Harry Potter. Tom had seen the way the rest of the school looked at the banana with lust and envy, desiring to touch what they did not deserve.

Only Tom would have that privilege. Only Tom was worthy.

“I’m afraid there is nothing I can do about them if you do not know who it was,” he paused, taking in the way Harry’s expression fell. “But I can help you search for your peel.” He basked in the feel of Harry’s gratitude and attention, focused solely on himself.

“Thank you, Ri-Tom, thank you so much,” Harry gave a watery smile, his sniffles dying down. Then he faltered. “Oh, but I can’t walk around like this… it’s far too embarrassing…”

Tom paused then, as if contemplating a thought. He began to speak slowly, to demonstrate that he would never want to make Harry uncomfortable. “Would you… like to share my peel?” He asked the smaller banana who had let out a high squeak of surprise, expression frozen in surprise. “Just until we find yours, of course. I would hate to leave you here by your lonesome, where anyone could come across you like this… and I would not recognize your peel if I came across it without you…”

It was a lie, of course. Tom would immediately recognize Harry’s peel, so often he had studied the other banana.

“I… but - sharing a peel, it’s not… not proper!” Harry said, voice a little higher than usual. He was flushed, his gaze flicking between his hands and Tom’s face. He looked hesitant, but he had not outright rejected the offer.

“I know,” Tom soothed. “And I do not mean to pressure you. I simply cannot think of how else to help you. And it frustrates me, being unable to do anything about this.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, relaxing slightly. “I - I appreciate it. Really, I do. And I suppose, I don’t really mind,” he added shyly. “It’s just that - if someone sees, us, well, they might come to the wrong conclusion, you know?”

Tom nodded as if he cared about such concerns. “I know,” he agreed. “But I am very familiar with the castle and I am confident that we can pass through the halls and find your peel without being seen. Part of the perks of being head boy, you know,” he smiled as if he hadn’t lied through his teeth.

Because Tom didn’t care about being seen. No, he wanted to be seen. He wanted everyone to know that Harry was his now. That no one else could touch him. Could even look at him without Tom’s permission.

He wanted to see the envy in their eyes. Wanted to see the devastation when they realized that they would never get anywhere near Harry.

“I guess…” Harry fidgeted. “If you really don’t mind…” He glanced about the locker room, as if expecting someone to jump out and accuse them of indecency.

Tom smiled, a rush of victory coursing through him. “Of course I don’t mind. I am happy to help.” He lowered his eyelids slightly as he stood, moving sensually and showing off the long length and full curve of his body. He noted with satisfaction the way Harry flushed at the sight. The way the banana’s eyes followed his arm as he reached up and grasped himself, then began to pull downwards.

It was a sultry move. From the initial catching sound of his peel separating from his flesh, to the rasp that followed its gradual descent down his body.

He allowed it to curl downwards slowly before holding the section of peel away from his body in invitation. “Come,” he commanded, a smile on his lips and hunger in his eyes. “There is plenty of space.”

Harry was flushed, his gaze riveted on the exposed flesh and the alluring curve of Tom’s peeled peel. The banana swallowed before nodding and stepping closer. Then closer again. Then, finally, he pressed himself against Tom, their skin brushing and melding as only lovers should.

Tom pulled him closer and allowed his smile to widen gleefully. Then he raised his peel and melded it back to his body - and Harry’s.

There was a small bulge where normally he was smooth and flat, and Tom relished the sight as they moved past one of the mirrors. Because Harry was smaller than Tom - small enough to fit right against him within his peel.

Tom couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he glanced down at Harry’s sweet and naive smile. Perhaps he should ensure that the smaller banana’s peel could never be found. He could keep the banana dependent on him. Keep him next to Tom at all times. He hummed at the thought.

His arm tightened around Harry’s form as he walked.

Finally, Harry was his.


End file.
